Look at Us
by Makurayami Ookami
Summary: Krad and Dark live together as a couple and get into a fight. Krad hopes that Dark will come back. When he does, Krad has a song for him.
1. Look at Us

Look At Us

One-Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

Summary: Krad and Dark have their own bodies. They live together as a couple in an apartment. They get into a fight and Dark leaves. Krad hopes he comes back. Sad. Song fic.

A.N. If this goes over well, I may put more ddr fics about them in here as well. One's that fit though.

Krad Pov

Dark walked out the door and slammed it on his way. I heard him go down to the elevator and then I heard nothing at all. Dead silence. I knew it was my fault we'd gotten into this fight. I just hoped he came back. Deciding not to wallow in my self pity I went to the cd rack and pulled out a disk. It so happened to be a DDR one Dark had burned earlier in the week. I decided to listen to it and start supper seeing as Dark wasn't allowed in the kitchen for fear of breaking or burning something. I listened and was almost done cooking when a song hit me. It was called Look at Us and as I listened I started crying. I put the cooked dinner into the oven to keep it warm. Even if I fell asleep before he got back he knew where it would be. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I drew up my knees after taking the remote from the sidetable. I sat with my head in my hands crying. I prayed for Dark to come back. I thought about everything that had happened during our fight and about the things I'd said in my rage now that I could remember them. I just cried harder. I cried as the rest of the disk went off. I turned it back on and put the song that had gotten to me on repeat. I grabbed a cover and lay there for at least an hour thinking about everything and singing. I now had the song memorized so I turned it off and lay there. I heard the elevator a few minutes later and then Dark's footsteps come up. I'd know them anywhere.

He came in the door and I got up smiling. As long as he came back it would be okay. We could make it work. He still looked a little angry so I walked up to him and scooped him up. He tried to pull away but I just held him tighter, though careful not to hurt him. I pulled him down into my lap on the couch and started singing the song from earlier.

Dark Pov

When I came back, Krad was on the couch. He quickly stood and came to me. He picked me up in his arms before I had time to protest, and I struggled to get away. He gripped me tighter so I sat still hoping that as soon as he loosened his hold I could get away. He sat down on the couch but his grip didn't loosen any, though he did move to where I would be more comfortable. Seems he had the same idea about my getting away. He started singing and I sat indifferent though listening to his voice, it was beautiful. It was always beautiful and I loved it, and he knew it. He finished his song and a tear fell from his eye. Though I was still slightly angry, I gently wiped it away. I hated seeing my blonde angel cry. He leaned into my touch a little, took a deep breath, and started singing again. This time, I listened.

Krad Pov

When he touched me I was surprised. It was so gentle; I couldn't help but feel loved. I started singing again.

_For all the times that we  
We ever wouldn't be  
Look at us, baby  
Look at us now  
For everyday that I  
Should have you by my side  
We'll make it baby  
Look at us now_

K- We would make it. I was sure of it. I would make it happen.

D- From the emotion on his face I could tell he believed the words. He wanted us to work. He didn't want me to leave.

_For every night I pray  
I know that you will stay  
Look at us, baby  
Look at us now  
Remembering the time  
Our love was made so fine  
We made it baby  
Look at us now  
Baby, look at us_

K- We'd made it before and we could make it again. All I had to do was pray for it to be so.

D- I do remember the times we've had. Some may be bad but he never leaves, he always waits for me to come back.

_(Everybody believed we would never be) Baby, look at us  
(Look at us up above, we are so in love) Baby, look at us  
(Everyday in your arms, baby can't go wrong) Baby, look at us  
(We are strong, look at us now) Baby, look at us_

K- No one ever thought we'd be together. Not even I, but we are and I won't let that go. Not now. I know what love is finally.

D- I heard the pain in his voice and saw another tear. He truly wanted us to be together. Back then no one thought we could be. He'd proven them wrong. We could be and we hopefully still would be.

_Baby, look at us  
Baby, look at us  
Baby, look at us_

D- I started crying now. Tears were running down my face and he'd only shed a few. I curled into his lap, so deep into thought I was with tears running down my face. He didn't seem to notice, like all that was there were the words in his head that needed to be sang.

_For every night I dream  
Together you and me  
Look at us, baby  
Look at us now  
And like a flower blooms  
The glowing of the moon  
We'll make it baby  
Look at us now_

K- I loved sitting with him in my lap or I in his watching the moon until sunrise, then sleeping during the day cuddled together.

D- I use to get him flowers a lot and I haven't in a long time. I'll have to get some as soon as I can. Maybe later tonight. I loved to watch the moon with him. He seemed so content and his face was that even more of an beautiful angel fallen from heaven to be with me.

_For everyone believed  
That we could never be  
Look at us, baby  
Look at us now  
Now all the hurt is gone  
I knew it all along  
We made it, baby  
Look at us now  
Baby, look at us_

K- I started crying and couldn't hold back the tears. I wondered what he was thinking of or if he was angry with me for holding him captive. I couldn't help it, I just let them fall.

D- I knew everything he said was true and I would make it up to him. He started crying and the tears were flooded. I was sort of happy that he was letting me see for every time he cried, he ran and locked himself away. I slowly slid out of his lap and sat up straight. I pulled him into a kiss and he allowed me full control. I slowly slid my tongue into his eager mouth and tasted the beauty that was him. When I pulled away, he was slightly panting and then dropped his hands and let me go. He bowed his head to his chin and I lifted it. He kept his eyes lowered and I let out more tears. He thought I was going to leave him now. I wouldn't, and I would make sure he knew it. I gently lifted his head further to where I would be looking him into the eye. He closed them. We were both crying. I ran my thumb along his cheek and dried some of the tears. I started petting his hair like I had done this morning and he lowered his head and leaned in. He opened his eyes and whispered. I almost didn't hear it, even with my good ears. "Its all my fault." We were both in mixed emotions, crying like we never had before. He dried his tears and lifted his head. "I'm sorry." I smiled and nodded and he gave a small one in return then wiped my tears away and kissed me.

Krad Pov

"Are you leaving?"

"No, I would never leave you."

"Arigatou. Aishiteru Koi." (Thank you. I love you, love.)

"And to you."

Dark Pov

I looked at him and nodded towards the room. He smiled and nodded and picked me up as he had done before. I let him this time, and when I didn't fight he sighed and relaxed. He carried me to the room and lay me on the bed, then went about ravishing me. I loved it, every minute of it.

A.N. Please review. Makes exactly 3 pages in 11 font. Let me know if I should do another.


	2. Dream a Dream

Dream a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

Summary: Dark and Krad make up and Krad sings another song to show his sincere apology.

D- After he went about ravishing me he started to sing again. I curled into my blonde angel to listen, naked as we were.

Dream a dream  
Lover, love is just a dream

K- I shook my head; it was no longer a dream for me, my purple haired lover made sure of that.

D- There he shook his head, love wasn't just a dream to him anymore, I wouldn't let it be, not anymore.

Ho! One more time  
I'm back with a new rhyme  
Hey, here we go again  
Turn it up my friend  
No, we don't stop  
We rock this spot  
No, we don't quit  
Give it all ya, this is it

K- I smiled, Dark was a prince. He would go to any lengths for me. I was sorry I had fought with him this morning. It had been my fault after all.

D- Ha! I saw a smile, not a smirk, a smile. Score one for Dark. Little devil in white though; he knew I'd let him ravish my body again if he wanted to.

Do you like to dream?  
Hey, I like to dream baby  
Do you like to dream?  
Ho, I like to dream momma

K- My dreams were always of my love just being here with me and promising not to leave.

D- Oh, my dreams, I probably shouldn't go there! My beautiful beautiful white angel. All mine. The things he does to me in those dreams. Must stop thinking, listen to voice. Get ahold of yourself Dark!

Do you like to scream?  
Hey, I like to scream baby  
Do you like to scream?  
Ho, then scream it out

K- I love to make him scream, make him call for me. It makes me feel even more loved and cherished that he calls for no one but me.

D- I saw that smirk he tried to hide. Little devil. I should try to get him to dress in black, or even red. I'm not even going to give him the satisfaction of making fun of me for it. I know he likes it.

Dream a dream  
Lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please  
Boy you're making me scream

K- I should let him top next time; I know he likes to see me under him just as much as I like to see him in a quivering heap under me.

D- Now I have to wonder what he's thinking. He's got a smirk and an evil gleam in his eye. That can't be good for me. (A/N. For once it would be.)

Dream a dream  
Lover, love is just a dream  
If you want to set me free  
Boy, you're making me scream

K- I want to make him scream again. Call for me, but then again, I can give him the satisfaction of me screaming for him. I think he'd enjoy that.

D- At least he's free from all those other people. He's mine! Mine I say! No one can have him. Gods is he hot. Stop thinking Dark! Listen to voice!

Ooh la da de, la da da

Take me anywhere you please  
Boy you're making me scream

K- He can take me anywhere he pleases. I won't mind. Nope, not at all.

D- Oh! I'll take him all right. This is too much. This song better end quick. No matter how much I love his voice, I want his lips and his body under mine.

Ooh la da de, la da da

You gotta dream a little dream

K- The end. From the look in Dark's eye, I think I'm about to be jumped.

D- You're mine. All mine.

Dark Pov

I gave a smirk myself as he finished his song, and then launched myself on top of him. He was mine, and I would make him mine right now. I laid myself on top of him and claimed his lips in a kiss. We broke away after a bit panting, and after catching our breath's, he leaned up as much as he could, for he was being held underneath all my weight, to kiss me and I turned my head away and gave him a glare. He laid back down as I whispered in his ear. "MINE!" "Yours," was his answer quivering, in a whisper just as mine had been. I pulled him into a kiss and he parted his lips to allow me access. We battled for some time till he submitted to me. I slowly started kissing his neck, all that I could reach, until he withered under my touches and kisses.


	3. Check out Gomen Nasai

Check out Gomen Nasai. It is a side story to this.


End file.
